Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a furniture module utilizing a relatively small number of elements to construct various pieces of furniture, such as chairs, work tables, screens, blackboards, moveable costume hangers and the like, by joining the relatively small number of construction pieces together in different manners.
The simplicity of the construction of the various pieces of furniture would allow even preschool-aged children to construct various furniture pieces from the relatively small number of elements.